


Take A Break

by thebiqueenxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And yet, Fluff, Fox needs a nap, He knows this, M/M, Mostly just fluffy, Quinlan knows this, fox works too damn hard, like very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiqueenxx/pseuds/thebiqueenxx
Summary: Fox has had a long day, to put it mildly. He was woken up early by incompetent shinies, he spilled his favorite caf on himself, Thire broke datapads, and the chancellor is being his usual self. Cue Quinlan Vos.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first fic in like 3+ years, I started watching the Clone Wars a few months ago and somehow got sucked into this ship so here we are! Hope you enjoy!

Fox has had a long day, to put it mildly. First, he got woken up at some godsforsaken hour because some shiny couldn’t handle one measly little criminal, then he spilled caf on his armor when Thorn bumped into him (which left a weird, smelly brown stain on his kama), then Thire told him that he may or may not have accidentally broken some important datpads that may or may not have been backed up, then the chancellor had the audacity to give him another fifteen datapads of work with a nonchalant: “I don’t know, just work it out,” as he continued on his merry way. 

Which, of course, means that Fox has been sitting, hunched over, in full armor (minus a helmet), in his office for the better part of the day. He hasn’t eaten, rested, or had more than a cup of water all day because _kriff_ now he has fifteen more pads to work through on top of all his other work, and nobody on this kriffing planet seems to be able to get their _osik_ together. It’s no wonder he’s starting to get gray hair already. 

So, when Fox has yawned more than he cares to admit and has just about had it with paperwork (meaning he has about five more datapads to go before he can really stop himself), of course, who comes strolling in? None other than his lovely, charming, not-at-all-annoying boyfriend, Quinlan Vos.

“Foxy! There’s my favorite member of the lovely Coruscant Guard!” Quinlan says, in that sing-song sort of way which Fox interprets as “I know you’re busy, but I want attention and you work too hard so I’m here to bother you! Aren’t I just the best?”

Fox sighs, “Go away, Vos, I really don’t have time for this tonight.” 

Quinlan gives a mock gasp. “When do you ever, my dear?” He pauses. “Would it make you feel better if I brought food?” With this, Quinlan smiles toothily and brings his hand out from behind his back to present Fox with a somewhat squished sandwich and a bag of root chips. 

“Hm, no, I’m still busy.” Fox’s stomach chooses this exact moment to grumble loudly. “Traitor,” he mumbles, looking down.

Quinlan smirks and comes up to perch on the edge of Fox’s desk, picking up one of the piles of finished datapads and plopping it on the floor. He then drops the wrapped sandwich and chips directly on the datapad that Fox is trying very hard to finish.

Fox gives him an unamused stare, and briefly considers brushing the food onto the floor while maintaining heavy eye contact, but ultimately decides against it since he actually is hungry and now that his _lovely_ Vos is here, he’ll probably have to stay in his office even later. He opens the bag of chips and eats a couple before placing it to the side and resuming his work, while it’s now Quinlan’s turn to give Fox an unamused stare. Unfortunately, Quinlan decides that Fox is working too hard and snatches the datapad out from under his hands.

“ _Wayii!_ Give me that back, I need to finish it so I can do the others!” Fox says as he sits up straighter and glares at Quinlan.

“Nope, Foxy, you work too hard and your shift ended like three hours ago, besides, when was the last time you ate, or slept?” Quinlan asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I got a couple hours of sleep last night and you just saw me eat a couple chips, so can I please have the pad back now?” Fox holds a hand out but exhales, knowing what his partner’s response will be.

Quinlan sighs. “Fox, I worry about you, you work too damn hard. You gotta take a break every now and then.”

“ _Haar’chak,_ we’ve been over this, now either you do all my paperwork or leave me alone to do it myself!” Fox exclaims, fairly angrily. He’s tired, and this was an argument they’ve had since early on when Quinlan found out that Fox drinks way too much caf and gets nowhere near enough sleep. Quinlan sighs again, but hands the pad back. 

Right as Fox grabs it, Quinlan holds it up above his head and says, “Do you really want me to leave?” before lowering his hand and relinquishing the datapad to Fox. 

Fox pauses, drops the pad on his desk, then gives a long, slow exhale as he puts his head in his hands, his palms pressing into his eyelids. “No, Quin, I don’t really want you to leave. But if you don’t leave, then I won’t finish this paperwork, meaning I’ll have to do it tomorrow on top of all the other new work I’m gonna have, meaning I’ll be even more behind than I already am, meaning I’ll have to work even harder and stay up even later and neither of us wants that, so…” he trails off, having removed his head from his hands while dutifully avoiding eye contact with the man in front of him.

“Fox,” Vos pauses and searches for the right words, before continuing softer than he’s ever sounded. “Babe, I think taking a break and getting some real rest and relaxation will help, I really do. I think in the back of your head, you know that too, but I get that it’s hard. I know you’re tired but also feel like you need to keep going, so how about I stay here for another hour and let you work, then you and I both go back to your quarters and get some actual sleep?” Fox eyes him warily.

“Three hours, and no annoying me.”

“An hour, with some annoyance.”

“Two hours, no annoying me.”

“ _An hour,_ and minimal annoyance.”

“An hour and forty five minutes?”

“Fox, an hour. You’re lucky I don’t just pick you up and carry you out right now”

Fox rolls his eyes and gives an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, you can stay for an hour and then we’ll go. But I’m getting up early so I can catch up again.”

Vos smirks victoriously, and says “Uh huh, sure babe.”

Fox rolls his eyes and gives a small, fond smile, before turning back to his datapad. Unfortunately, Quinlan is an asshole, so him crawling into Fox’s lap as Fox tries to work on his datapad is unexpected, but not really a surprise.

Fox sighs and looks Quinlan in the eyes with an unimpressed stare. “Really Quin? Really?”

“What? I’m just giving you more incentive to finish quicker!” Quin shoots back with an obnoxious smile, as he brushes a lock of hair off Fox’s forehead. 

“Sure. No ulterior motives here.”

“You know me so well.” Quinlan says with a wink before making himself more comfortable by straddling Fox’s thighs, wrapping his arms around Fox’s chest, and resting his chin on Fox’s shoulder. “Ugh, your armor is so not comfortable. But there, now you can see the datapad and I can still bother you.”

“It’s not supposed to be, and thanks, you’re so kind.” Fox says sarcastically, before picking up his stylus and trying to get more work done. It seems like mere seconds before Quinlan shifts and plants a sloppy kiss on Fox’s cheek while maneuvering off him.

“Come on, Fox, it’s been an hour.” Quinlan says as he stretches.

“Ugh, five more minutes? I’m almost done with this pad!” Fox groans, but even he is starting to admit to himself that, yeah, okay, he’s tired and maybe, just maybe, it is a good idea to go to bed. Plus, having Quinlan draped over him for the last hour reminded him how much he missed his partner. 

“Fox, I _will_ throw you over my shoulder and walk out if we don’t leave in the next five seconds.” Vos says exasperatedly but with a small smile.

Fox shoots him a glare but gets up and stretches before grabbing his helmet, turning off the lights, and following Quinlan out the door and to Fox’s quarters. Once they get there, Fox punches in the code, takes off his boots, and unceremoniously falls onto his bed with a grunt.

Quinlan chuckles and nudges Fox’s leg, “C’mon Foxy, take your armor off.”

Fox grumbles, but doesn’t move except to roll over slightly so he can squint at Quinlan with one eye, who’s currently removing his lightsaber and what little armor he has on and getting ready for bed.

“C’mon Fox, I can’t cuddle you if you’re in hard armor all night.”

“Who says I want you to cuddle me? You’re too warm, even for me.” Fox quips back, eyeing him. He sighs, then gives in and slowly sits up and starts peeling off his armor. Once it and most of his blacks are off and piled near the edge of the bed, he falls backwards and closes his eyes. Quinlan laughs and climbs onto the bed next to him, then maneuvers both of them so Fox is curled into his chest, with his head tucked into Quinlan’s neck, before pulling the covers up on them both, and flicking off the lights with just a slight misuse of the Force. The bed is barely big enough for one person, but they make it work.

“Goodnight Fox.” Quinlan whispers with a small smile. He brushes his lips against Fox’s forehead.

A few minutes pass, and just when Quinlan is slowly starting to drift off, Fox whispers, “Thank you, _cyare._ I will concede that just this once, you were right about me needing rest. But don’t keep thinking this will work, I know all your tricks, _ner jetii._ ”

Quinlan laughs before hugging Fox even closer to his chest and peppering his cheek with kisses. “Guess I’ll have to find new tricks then. You know it’s all out of love.”

“Mm, of course it is.” Quinlan can feel Fox’s smile against his collarbone. “If it’s all out of love, could you let me sleep now?”

Quinlan kisses his cheek one more time, then whispers “Of course, babe. Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! You can find me on tumblr @thebiqueenxx!


End file.
